The Soul of The Devil
by fuJOshi07
Summary: No summary Warning inside : YAOI, GORE, SASUNARU, LIME/LEMON


'crassshhh'

Tubuh wanita bersurai merah panjang terjatuh seiringan dengan timbulnya luka pada perutnya yang menganga lebar, membuat darah serta Isi perutnya mengalir melalui lukanya. Seakan tidak puas dengan hanya membuat luka pada perut sang wanita, pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan tubuh wanita paruh baya tersebut mengayunkan tangannya yang membawa sebuah pisau daging yang super tajam kearah kepala sang korban.

'Crasshh' - satu kali, tapi tempurung kepala itu hanya retak

'crassshh' - dua kali, kali ini lebih kuat, membuat keretakkannya semakin parah

'crassssshh' - tiga kali, Dan darah mengalir semakin deras, tapi pemuda tersebut tidak berhenti

'craassshhh'

'crassshhhhh'

'craaassshhh'

Tusukannya semakin menjadi, Dan kini bukan hanya darah saja yang mengalir, tetapi juga sesuatu yang lembut Dan berwarna putih yang tercemar warna merah darah.

'crraaaasssshhhhh!' - tusukan terakhir, Dan yang terlihat sekarang bukanlah seperti sebuah kepala atau tubuh(?). Melainkan seperti daging yang dipotong kasar tanpa dicuci terlebih dahulu agar darahnya hilang.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya tampan, tetapi dikarenakan penampilannya saat ini yang seperti mandi darah, pemuda tersebut jadi terlihat menakutkan, apalagi dengan seringaian lebar yang menambah kesan mengerikan padanya.

Onyx kelamnya memandang tubuh wanita paruh baya yang sudah tak layak lagi untuk disebut tubuh. Kemudian, onyxnya beralih kearah tubuh lelaki bersurai pirang sedikit panjang yang berada disudut ruangan, dekat pintu. Kondisinya entah bisa disebut lebih baik ataupun lebih buruk dari kondisi sang wanita. Kepalanya tidak hancur, tetapi sebelah matanya sudah tak berada di tempatnya lagi. Serta bibirnya yang terdapat luka sayatan melintang hingga telinga. Dan perutnya tidak terluka, tapi coba lihat bagian belakangnya. Leher belakannya tampak sebuah lubang yang menganga lebar, lalu turun kebawah kita dapat melihat tulang punggung yang masih dilapisi sedikit daging karena punggunnya telah dikuliti dengan tidak manusiawi.

"khukhukhu.. hahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!"pemuda raven itu tertawa, bukan tertawa yang terdengar menyenangkan, justru sebaliknya, tawa tersebut terdengar menakutkan.

"akhirnya tua bangka pengganggu itu lenyap juga"ucapnya, kemudian ia berbalik, menatap pemuda manis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut, marah, benci, jijik Dan sebagainya sebelum berucap

"it's show time, Dobe"

Title : The Soul of The Devil

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Hurt, Crime, Gore

Rated : M/MA/R

Length : OneShoot

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : fuJOshi07

Warning : YAOI, RAPE, Lemon, Gore, ALUR EXPRESS, TYPO(s) dll

~Happy Reading~

Tubuh pemuda manis itu bergetar ketakutan saat melihat pembunuhan sadis didepan matanya. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa yang dibunuh adalah orangtuanya sendiri, orangtua yang begitu ia sayangi, begitu ia kasihi. Ingin sekali ia berlari untuk menghentikan pemuda tampan yang merupakan dalang dari semua ini, namun apadaya, tangannya yang terikat kuat pada kepala ranjang membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ingin sekali ia untuk meneriaki pemuda itu, namun apadaya, gag ball pada mulutnya membuatnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang tak jelas artinya, Dan juga, dikarenakan ukuran gag ball yang besar membuatnya harus membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melebihi batasnya sehingga membuat sudut bibirnya robek. Tak hanya itu, gag ball tersebut membuatnya kesulitan mengambil nafas sehingga membuat kepalanya berkunang akibat minimnya udara yang masuk ketubuhnya. Mata yang seindah batu shappire itu terlihat basah. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan, kebencian, serta penyesalan yang cukup besar. Dan pada saat shappirenya bertemu pandang dengan onyx yang sekelam malam, tubuhnya langsung bergetar saking takutnya. Apalagi saat melihat seringaian yang melekat erat pada tubuh porselen itu, ia sudah tahu-

"it's show time, Dobe"

-bahwa gilirannya telah dimulai.

Pemuda berambut emo itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah ranjang king size putih yang pada beberapa bagiannya telah ternodai oleh darah. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bibir plum berwarna pink alami milik sang blonde yang terluka. Mengelusnya perlahan dari sisi satu hingga sisi satunya sebelum dengan tiba-tiba menarik gag ball yang sedari tadi berdiam manis di mulut sang blonde dengan kasar. Membuat si blonde terpekik tertahan akibat luka pada bibirnya yang bergesekan dengan gag ball.

"APA MAUMU SASUKE!"bentak pemuda blonde pada pemuda raven yang bernama asli Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan bibirnya yang terasa sakit untuk digerakkan. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan geram, walau memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dalam dirinya masih terdapat rasa takut untuk memandang Sasuke.

"mauku?"bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru balik bertanya. seringaian tak pernah luntur saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda manis "kau yang paling tahu apa yang kumau, Naru"

'cuihh'

"KAU! DASAR BRENGSEK! PERGILAH KE NERAKA!"pemuda yang dipanggil Naru-Naruto-itu berteriak setelah sebelumnya sempat meludahi wajah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Giginya bergemelutuk karena amarah. "AKU BUKAN SEORANG HOMO MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTIMU BANGSAT!"

"hn"Sasuke mengambil saputangan di saku celananya untuk mengusap saliva milik Naruto dipipinya. Matanya berkilat menahan marah, kesabarannya benar-benar diuji kali ini.

"Aaaakkhh!"Naruto menjerit saat merasakan sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, saking kasarnya Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa beberapa helai rambutnya ikut terjabut.

'cuihhh'

'cuihhh'

Naruto membelalak, saat merasakan ada Cairan kental menjijikkan yang hinggap wajahnya, Dan sebagian mengenai matanya.

"jika kau menyerangku sekali, maka aku akan membalas dua kali, jika kau menyerang dua kali maka aku akan membalas empat kali, ingat itu diotak dobemu"

"Dan juga.. Sepertinya bibirmu ini harus dihukum, walaupun bibirmu indah, tetapi itu percuma jika kata-kata yang terucap hanyalah kata-kata kotor Dan penuh 'kebohongan'"

"A-AP Aakkhh!"perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke menggoreskan pisaunya dibibirnya, membuat luka melintang dibibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

_**"D-daisuki s s-sasuke! J-jadilah kkekasih-Ku!"sebuah pernyataan cinta terlontar manis dari seorang pemuda bersurai blonde. Dihadapannya terdapat seorang pemuda tampan berwajah stoic Dan berambut raven. Pemuda tampan yang bernama asli Sasuke Uchiha itu memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya.**_

_**"angkat kepalamu"titah Sasuke yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari pemuda dihadapannya. "aku bilang angkat kepalamu baka Dobe!"sekali lagi titah itu keluar, namun kali ini terdengar begitu tegas dibanding sebelumnya, membuat Naruto terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat, akan tetapi ia belum berani menatap wajah 'orang yang ia sukai'. "kau manis juga, baiklah, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu"ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat Naruto menatap Sasuke, tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi kekasih sang 'pangeran kampus'. "ehh?! Benarkah itu?! Ahh! Terimakasih! Aku senang sekali dattebayo!"pekik Naruto girang sambil memeluk Sasuke erat. Bahkan Sasuke sempat berfikir bahwa Naruto adalah fan fanaticnya. Namun, tanpa Sasuke sadari, tatapan Naruto berubah keras saat memeluknya.**_

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto, kini bibirnya telah semerah darah, karena itu memang darah. Mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium Naruto brutal tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Naruto akibat bibirnya yang terluka telah ia gigit. Sasuke tak perduli, lebih tepatnya mencoba tak perduli. Dalam hatinya berkata, asal bisa mendapatkan 'Naruto'nya ia tak apa walaupun harus melukai semua orang.

"mm... Mmhhhaahh he- enghh.. hentiKAN SASUKE!"

Hening

Yang terdengar hanyalah nafas tak teratur dari pemuda blonde. Sedangkan si raven hanya memandang datar pemuda dihadapannya.

"bibir ini... Adalah bibir paling manis Dan lembut yang pernah kurasakan"

"kau tahu Naruto? Saat kau menciumku di depan semua orang, seharusnya aku marah, tetapi entahlah aku tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin aku marah pada orang yang kucintai?"

"tapi.. Itu hanya sandiwara palsumu saja Naruto!"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan brutal hingga membuat beberapa saliva yang bercampur darah meluber keluar. Mengecap rasa manis bercampur rasa besi di mulut Naruto, sementara sang blonde hanya bisa meronta sia-sia, ekspresi jijik terukir jelas diwajah yang berhiaskan tiga pasang tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing. Dan ekspresi jijik tersebut ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"AAKKHHH!"

Naruto semakin meronta saat ujung pisau Sasuke menempel pada dagunya. Menggoreskan sebuah tinta merah dari dagu hingga pipi.

_**"SUKEEEE!"panggil seorang pemuda blonde kepada pemuda raven yang menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu mobilnya. Pemuda raven tersebut menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya berlari kearahnya. "hn. Ayo pulang"ajak Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia memang sedang menunggu si blonde untuk pulang bersama. "ah! Gomen Suke, hari ini aku harus mengerjakan skripsi dengan Sai, jadi kita tidak bisa pulang bersama"ucapan Naruto membuat si Raven mengeraskan ekspresinya, tak suka apabila Narutonya berdekatan dengan yang lelaki lain. "berapa kali kubilang agar kau tidak berdek-"**_

_**Chu**_

_**Sebuah kecupan ringan yang berasal dari Naruto membuat Sasuke terbungkam. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Naruto untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke. "BESOK AKU JANJI AKAN PULANG BERSAMAMU!"**_

_**"haah"Sasuke menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa langsung terdiam karena kecupan singkat dari Naruto.**_

"engghh... Hmm... Ahhh!.. Hen- hentih Khan engghh"desah serta erangan Naruto saat Sasuke mengulum cuping telinganya. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia tetap menggoreskan pisaunya ke tiap inci tubuh Naruto.

'JLEB!'

"AAAKKKHHHHHH!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menusukkan pisaunya dibahu Naruto, membuat sang empunya bahu menjerit kesakitan. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari luka yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah luka yang ia buat Dan dengan tenang menjilat Dan menghisap darah yang mengalir hingga bersih. Bahkan Sasuke terus menhisap darah Naruto seakan akan ia vampire kelaparan.

"sak-.. It.. Hentikan!"bentak Naruto, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, malahan ia semakin gencar untuk menghisap darah sang blonde.

"sakit? Kau bilang sakit?! Akan kutunjukkan kesakitan yang melebihi ini!"ucap Sasuke.

'sreeettt'

"AAKHHKK!"darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Naruto akibat tali yang dipotong secara paksa oleh Sasuke. Tak hanya itu, rambut blondenya ditarik kasar oleh Sasuke, memaksanya agar terduduk, lalu secara cepat kepalanya dihantam ketembok secara keras.

'buukkk'

"aaakkhhh! henh.. Thii-"

'bukkkk'

"AAKKHHH! SA- sasuke!"

'buuuukkkk'

"AAAAKKKHHHHH! Sak.. iitt"

"sakit?"

'buuukkkkk'

"AAAKKKHHHHH!"

"tetapi ini tak sesakit luka yang kau berikan padaku, Naruto"

'buuukkkkkhhh'

_**'Naruto-kun!"panggil seorang gadis manis berambut indigo sambil menyamankan kepalanya dibahu pemuda blonde.**_

_**"ada apa Nata-Chan?"**_

_**"kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Bukankah kau sudah mendapat uangnya? Seharusnya kau berhenti"ucap gadis yang dipanggil Nata-chan atau Hinata oleh Naruto. Dan perkataan tersebut membuat Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saar, pelukannya kepada Hinata dipereratnya.**_

_**"aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti hatinya, ini salahku memulai pertaruhan ini"Naruto berucap lirih, terdapat nada bersalah yang sangat kentara pada perkataannya. Yaahh.. Ini semua memang salahnya, jika saja ia tidak menerima tantangan teman-temannya untuk menaklukkan 'dia' dengan iming-iming uang sebagai imbalannya pasti Naruto tak akan segundah ini. Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, apalagi saat itu ia sedang butuh uang sehingga membuatnya menerima tantangan tersebut. Mengesampingkan perasaan jijik karena ia adalah seorang straight, bukan seorang gay.**_

_**"aku lelah Naruto! Aku kekasih aslimu! Tetapi kenapa aku yang harus bersembunyi! Sedangkan dia! Dia hanya kekasih palsu hasil taruhanmu! Tetapi dia bisa berkeliling di sekitarmu setiap saat!"ucap Hinata sedikit membentak, biar bagaimanapun ia hanya wanita biasa yang bisa sakit hati bila kekasihnya mempunyai kekasih lain meskipun hanya kekasih palsu.**_

Naruto merasa kepalanya seperti ditimpa batu berton ton, pandangannya mengabur akibat benturan dikepalanya ditambah darah yang sedikit mengenai matanya membuat penglihatannya semakin memburuk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mengerang Dan memekik tertahan saat Sasuke mengukir namanya di dadanya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, wajah pemuda itu sebagian sudah dipenuhi air mata serta darah Dan hal itu membuat Naruto terlihat semakin menggairahkan dimatanya. Ya, selama ini Sasuke memang memiliki sisi sadis dalam dirinya, ia selalu memiliki keinginan untuk menjadikan sesuatu yang ia inginkan untuk dijadikan miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Pandangan Sasuke mengeras saat mengingat suatu hal, sesuatu yang menjadikan alasan untuk ia melakukan semua ini. Dan alasan itu adalah karena ia belum bisa memiliki sosok dihadapannya sepenuhnya.

'sreeekkk'

Sasuke merobek celana jins belel yang dipakai Naruto menggunakan pisau yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas dari genggamannya. Tak memperdulikan Naruto yang kesakitan karena ulahnya.

_**Naruto membelalak saat melihat sosok pemuda raven yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya pada gadis disebelahnya semakin mengerat.**_

_**"bisa kau menjelaskan semua ini, Naruto"**_

_**Naruto tahu bahwa itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan perintah absolut yang harus dilakukan. Dalam hati Naruto berusaha memantapkan hatinya, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah berjanji pada Hinata untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sasuke berada. Dapat dirasakannya bahwa tangan yang lebih mungil darinya terasa basah oleh keringat serta sedikit gemetar-takut.**_

_**"sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan Sasuke, kau sudah mendengarkannya kan? Jadi, kuharap mulai hari ini kau melupakan bahwa kita pernah berhubungan"**_

_**"heh! Apa maksudmu, Naruto! Jangan bercanda!"**_

_**"aku tidak bercanda! Aku straight Sasuke! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu! Aku mencintai Hinata! Dan pernyataan cintaku padamu hanyalah omong kosong belaka karena aku ingin memenangkan taruhan!"**_

_**"kau memanfaatkanku!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"maaf, kurasa kita sampai disini, aku sudah lelah berpura-pura bersikap manis didepanmu. Aku straight, Dan berpacaran denganmu terasa menjijikkan"**_

'Ahn.. Eunngg... AP- a yanghh ohhn khau- ahhnn"Sasuke terus mengulum kejantanan Naruto tanpa memperdulikan protes dari pemuda blonde. Onyxnya tak berhenti memandang wajah Naruto yang mulai bergairah. Dapat dilihatnya wajah tan itu memerah, bukan hanya karena darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, melainkan juga karena menahan sakit dan juga nikmat. Mata seindah shappire yang terlihat berkabut Dan memerah karena air mata yang sejak tadi dikeluarkannya membuat shappire itu terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Sasuke.

_**Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!**_

'jleb'

"AAAAAKKKKHHHHH!"

"sakit Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, tangannya terus menggerakkan pisau yang menancap di paha kiri sang blonde sehingga lukanya semakin lebar.

"aakkkhhkkuu... Mhoo honnn!"

"cih! Luka ini tak seberapa Naruto!"

'jleb!'

"AAAAAKKKKHHH!"

"akan kubuat kau merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya"ucap Sasuke, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah lemari yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Membukanya, Dan mengambil sebuah kotak mencurigakan Dan membawanya ke ranjang.

"nah, kau mau bermain dengan yang mana dulu naruto?"Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan benda didalam kotak kepada Naruto. Membuat sepasang shappire itu membulat horor.

"oh.. Kau pasti bingung memilih kan? Oleh karena itu biar aku yang memilihkannya untukmu"ucap Sasuke.

Dilihatnya benda-benda yang berada didalam kotak yang dibawanya. Disana terdapat beberapa jenis pisau, dari yang sangat kecil hingga yang sangat besar seperti pisau daging. Disana juga terdapat beberapa peralatan BDSM seperti cambuk, vibrator, dildo, gag ball, nipple clamp dan lainnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah botol bening lumayan besar yang terdapat cairan kekuningan. Menyeringai kecil, Sasuke mengambil botol tersebut Dan meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di atas ranjang.

"kau tahu Naruto? Jeruk nipis bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat, Dan karena sepertinya lukamu sudah cukup parah, jadi lebih baik kita mengobatinya"ucap Sasuke, dapat dilihatnya Naruto menggeleng cepat-panik. Tapi sekali lagi SASUKE TIDAK PERDULI dengan semua itu.

"AAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHH!"jeritan pilu Naruto terdengar saat Sasuke menyiramkan cairan jeruk nipis ketubuhnya lebih tepatnya lukanya. Membuat lukanya terasa berkali-kali lebih perih Dan menyakitkan dibanding sebelumnya. Bahkan kini tenggorokannya terasa perih karena terus menerus berteriak.

"sepertinya cukup, lebih baik kita langsung ke main course saja karena tidak asik bukan jika kau pingsan ditengah jalan"

Sasuke memutar tubuh tan Naruto yang kini terasa basah, tapi tidak menghilangkan pesonanya karena tubuh itu semakin terlihat bercahaya akibat pantulan lampu. Kini posisi Naruto sudah menungging. Dilihatnya hole pink kecil yang belum tersentuh siapapun. Dan hal itu otomatis membuat kejantanan Sasuke semakin mengeras.

"aku ingin menjadi pertama Dan terakhir bagimu"ucapnya sambil memposisikan dirinya di belakang Naruto. Menurunkan resleting celananya Dan mengeluarkan kebanggaannya.

"ja- jangan, kumohon hentikan"

_**Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!**_

'Trust'

"AAAKKHHHHHH!"Sasuke langsung memasukan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak. Membuat si blonde menjerit kesakitan akibat hole nya robek akibat dilebarkan paksa. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke langsung menggerakkan bendanya secara cepat Dan keras tanpa ampun.

_**Aku mencintai Hinata**_

'Trust'

'Trust'

"aakkkkhh hen- thiii aakk shaa... Kiittt! Aaakhhhhh!

_**Berpacaran denganmu terasa menjijikkan"**_

Sasuke mengambil cambuk yang didalam kotak yang tadi diambilnya. Dan dengan kuat dicambuknya punggung tan mulus dihadapannya.

'ctaarr!'

"AAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHH!"

"sa- kiitt aahhkk hiks... Hennhh hiks"

Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat Dan juga kasar, mencoba tak perduli pada darah yang mengalir keluar dari hole Naruto. Tangan pucatnya tak henti mengayunkan cambuknya, membuat punggung tan eksotis yang semula mulus kini dipenuhi garis merah melintang dan darah.

_**Aku tidak mencintaimu**_

'ctaarr!'

"AAAKKHHHHHH!"

_**Aku mencintai Hinata**_

'trust'

"AAKKKHHHH sshaakk- iittt"

'trust'

_**Berpacaran denganmu terasa menjijikkan**_

'trust'

"shhaa aakhh keee! Goo meenhh aaakhhhh!"

'trust'

_**Aku tidak mencintaimu**_

'ctarrr!'

"akhh! Hiks... Hiks"

_**Tidak mencintaimu**_

'ctaarrr!'

"mohh -hooonn... Hiks AAHKHHH"

'trust'

_**Kau menjijikkan**_

'trust'

'trust'

"hiks..."

_**Aku membencimu**_

'trust'

'trust'

'trust'

"AAAAAKHKKKHHHH! Sakit sasuke! Hiks... Khumohoonnn aakhhh!"

_**Aku mencintai Hinata**_

'Trust'

'Ctarr'

'trust'

"hiks... Aku- aakkhh AAHKKHHH! GHOO... meennn aakhh"

"shh.. Kau nikmat naru"

Nafsu Dan amarah telah menguasai Sasuke. Tak memperdulikan apakah Naruto menikmatinya atau tidak Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat Dan kasar. Memaksa Naruto untuk melayani nafsunya. Tak perduli pada darah yang mengalir dari hole Naruto yang robek. Tak perduli pada tubuh Naruto yang kini dipenuhi merahnya darah. Tak perduli pada Naruto yang kini pingsan setelah ia menuntaskan hasratnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam Naruto. Tangannya menggapai sebuah benda yang ia letakkan di dalam kotak. Sebuah benda yang cukup besar, dan tajam. Sebuah pisau daging.

'jleb'

"aku tidak butuh hatimu Naruto"Sasuke menusuk Naruto setelah membalikkan tubuh pemuda manis itu tepat dibagian hatinya.

'jleb'

"karena aku tahu hatimu hanya milik gadis jalang itu"setelah yakin bahwa luka yang ia buat cukup dalam Dan lebar, Sasuke meletakkan pisaunya Dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam luka yang ia buat. Mencari segumpal daging yang berperan penting bagi manusia-sebuah hati-. Setelah menemukannya dengan kasar Sasuke menariknya hingga otot-ototnya terputus, Dan beberapa darah menyiprat ke wajahnya.

"kau milikku... Hanya milikku"ucap Sasuke setelah ia meremas hingga hancur 'hati' milik Naruto.

"khukhukhu... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-END-

a/n

APA INI?!

Saya masih polos

Saya masih polos

SAYA MASIH POLOOOSSSSS! #lebay

Haahhh...

Lagi kena wb di fandom sebelah sekarang malah pindah fandom :p

Aku cuma mau pengenalan aja di fandom Naruto karena selama ini cuma jadi sider #digeplak

beneran deh ak nyangka bisa nyelesain ini..

Gak yakin kalo ini tidak mengecewakan, karena saya tidak ada nyali untuk membaca ulang untuk mengecek typo yang ada -_-

Yaahhh... Gak usah banyak ngomong deh..

Yang penting

RnR pliiiiissss :)


End file.
